Forum:Bree Cavanaugh
Sorting Please bold your answers. ~Lilly Mara 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? Twenty-seven. 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? She is an alumni of Sapere house, and will be the head of said house as well as Deputy Headmistress. 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. Bree Cavanaugh comes from a mixed lineage, with a Brazilian father, and an Irish mother - although, she never knew too much about the former, because he left when she was young. The two families that blended when Bree's parents birthed her had long since argued and tussled, in a rivalry that had been ongoing for generations; Bree's mother Brigitta took Bree back home with her to Ireland - as time passed, it was revealed that Bree had inherited barely anything at all from his father in looks, apart from the caramel brown of his eyes. Her parents never married, and Bree was mature enough to understand that eventually - her half-sister Caitlynn Cavanaugh was born two years later, and it was always played out that they were full sisters, although Caitlynn never inherited her mother's fiery hair, having instead taken Ciaran's dark brown instead. She and Caitlynn clashed often, and it quickly became obvious that Bree had inherited her father's temperament; that was going to be an issue for Bree and for Brigitta in the long run. By age 10, she was so obviously like her father - his work ethic, his personality, and the life motto the Cavanaugh family so loathed. While Bree kept her accent and a few of the Irish tendencies, as well as the Irish looks that would prove popular, it was no longer enough to cover up the truth from inquisitive family members. She left Caitlynn with her sister Aisling, without so much as an explanation, and fled to the Carribean, where Antonio Álvarez lived. The two succeeded in getting citizenships, while Brigitta and Antonio rekindled their lost relationships. Bree, in a belated fashion, displayed her magic again, the last one having been privately - by retrieving churros that had been placed high by Antonio because she couldn't have them until after dinner, in a very parent like fashion. She was magic, and Brigitta and Antonio could not have been more thrilled, too thrilled to be even bothered about the churros. Her eleventh birthday was the coming February, and they hadn't known about an outburst when she was four, so they were getting rather scared, if truth be told. She was to go to ILM in the September, and she got her acceptance letter soon enough, at which Bree was surprised because she presumed she'd be dragged back out to go to the Irish Institute with Caitlynn, who she hadn't seen in months and daren't admit she missed. Upon arrival, it was an easy decision to sort her into Sapere - although it pondered Tosco for a period of three seconds - where it was quickly obvious she would thrive. She easily rose above her classmates although not arrogant about it, and was the source of help in revision for exams, which she was readily able to give as long as it didn't interfere too much. However, this did not stop her from having a little bit of fun, quite the contrary. Bree loved a good party and was often involved in one, having a good circle of friends. As she made her way through ILM she began to see the ghosts that lingered in the school, but never dared go into the Forbidden Corridor - she gave it a wide berth. Dead hearts might be everywhere, but that never meant you should always follow them, and that was what Bree knew that others didn't. A wordsmith, Bree wrote, but spell-work wise her best work was always that of Charms. In fourth year, she met a Sapere first year, Kamila Velez, who would turn out to be a good friend of hers now and in the future - both being quite good strategists and being fun-loving, they clicked. Bree left ILM with excellent grades, but found herself with the problem of not knowing what to do. She spent a year back home in Ireland to see if there were any opportunities for her there, but ruled it too risky and had a stint as an Auror before coming to teach Charms at ILM at the age of 21. After four years of teaching there the Headmistress passed away, leaving Kamila in charge. This proved a beneficial change for Bree, as it landed her Deputy Headmistress and Head of Sapere. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long. I'm going to leave this to develop, Jaye said this was okay. 10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model. Kate Mara. Number of A: Number of B: Number of C: Number of D: Category:Adult Sorted ---- Sapere Alumna!